<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Night We Decided To Have Us Some Fun by diaryofageekgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479005">One Night We Decided To Have Us Some Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofageekgirl/pseuds/diaryofageekgirl'>diaryofageekgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kat's Mer!Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Other characters mentioned but don't appear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofageekgirl/pseuds/diaryofageekgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was, somehow, the only member of the crew who wasn't dating a merrow (or wasn't a creature himself). A chance encounter may just be enough to change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael/Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kat's Mer!Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Night We Decided To Have Us Some Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bekindplsrewind">bekindplsrewind</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for bekindplsrewind's birthday; I hope it's a good one, lovely! </p><p>I flip-flopped on it, but I have decided that yes, it <em>is</em> canon to the Mer!verse. Set a little under a year after the events of Wave Over Wave.</p><p>Title taken from "Up In Fox Island" by Stan Rogers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>July 1<sup>st</sup>, 2011</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Adam meandered down the shore just outside of Edlund’s Cove. The evening air was cool but comfortable, and the breeze coming off the ocean was refreshing. The sun was halfway set, painting the ocean in pinks and golds like a field of flowers, the waves rippling and lapping at his bare feet. The beach seemed to sparkle like jewels in the light.</p><p>Behind him, he could hear the chatter and music from the Canada Day party still going strong in the distance. Dean had insisted on having everyone together for the holiday, both the crew of <em>Ramble On </em>and Moon’s clutch. It wasn’t the first time that Adam had met Moon and Gabe’s cousins, but it was probably the longest he spent in any of their presence.</p><p>It wasn’t that he didn’t like them; mostly, Adam valued his alone time, and with over a dozen people crowded around the beach bonfire, he needed a little bit of space.</p><p>He continued wandering, the sound of the tide and the seabirds’ cries punctuating the quiet. The sun slowly but steadily continued to dip below the horizon. He closed his eyes as he walked, focusing on the feeling of wet sand beneath his feet and the cool evening breeze on his face. He stopped after a few minutes, gazing out on the ocean, just appreciating the moment.</p><p>“Hello,” a warm, stolid voice came from Adam’s right. He looked down towards the water. There, sitting back on his tail in the shallows, was Blood and Wine Staining the Tide.</p><p>While Adam had met the other members of Moon and Gabe’s clutch, he hadn’t met the High Warrior of the colony before today. No one had really expected him to come join them for their celebration, but he had showed up with the rest of the clutch with no warning. He had said that he wished to understand the people that Gabe and Moon had chosen to stay with, and to meet the men who had won their hearts.</p><p>Adam hadn’t been sure what to expect of the High Warrior; if nothing else, he was an imposing figure, befitting his title. He was broad shouldered and strong jawed, with dark hair and intelligent all-gold eyes. The colours of his tail dictated his name, as was merrow tradition, and his name was fitting – deep violet and bright crimson swirled together in glittering scales on his powerful lower body.</p><p>Personality-wise, Adam hadn’t been able to get a good read on Blood. He was fairly quiet and stoic, preferring to listen and observe rather than pitch in to a conversation. He carried himself with an obvious pride, but laughed easily at the outlandish stories that Gabe and Anemone and Kelp regaled them with.</p><p>Adam brought his attention back to the present. “Uh, hi,” he said, not really sure how to address the merrow.</p><p>“You are Adam, right?” Blood asked, his gold eyes glimmering in the sunset. “Moon has spoken very highly of you.”</p><p>“Really?” Adam hadn’t really thought that Moon had much of an opinion of him, to be honest. He raised an eyebrow. “What, uh… what <em>exactly</em> did he say about me?”</p><p>Blood’s face softened with just the slightest hint of a smile. “He spoke at length about the bravery and kindness of your whole crew. He commended you specifically for your cleverness and compassion.”</p><p>Adam flushed at the praise. “I mean, I guess. It kinda comes with the job,” he said with a shrug. He scratched the back of his head, feeling self-conscious.</p><p>Blood tilted his head. “He told me that you are the… ‘doctor’, for the crew.” Though he didn’t lift his hands, Adam could hear the air-quotes around the word. “Tell me – what does that mean? What is it that you do?”</p><p>Adam tipped his head to the side as he recounted his work with the crew. “Well, for the most part, I take care of any injuries that anyone in the crew gets. Ripple’s actually helped a lot in that regard – she’s taught me about all kinds of venoms and toxins that various creatures have and how to treat them.” He straightened his head. “I also have lifeguard certification, so I’m responsible for saving anyone from drowning, though that hasn’t been much of an issue since Moon joined us.”</p><p>Blood perked up as understanding dawned on his face. “Ah, so you are your company’s healer!”</p><p>“I…yeah, I guess so,” Adam said. He cast a glance around the beach. “What’re you doing way out here?”</p><p>Blood turned his gaze back towards the bonfire, now just a burning speck in the distance. “I had wanted to understand these humans that my kin have chosen to love; I also wanted to gain a better understanding of your species in general. I enjoyed my time here, celebrating this festival with them all, but –” he shrugged “– I find I prefer solitude to raucous crowds.” As if on cue, the distant sound of laughter and delighted shrieks punctuated his statement.</p><p>Adam chuckled. “Yeah, same here. I mean, I love my family, but I end up spending every second of every day with them, and I just need to get away from people for a while, you know?”</p><p>Blood nodded sagely. “I find myself feeling the same way – especially after long meetings with the Council.”</p><p>Adam sat down on the wet sand beside the merrow. “Do you?” Blood turned to him, his gaze questioning. “Understand us,” Adam clarified.</p><p>Blood pondered his question for a moment. “I would hesitate to say I fully understand you,” he said slowly, “but I do believe I understand you better now.” He turned his gaze back to the ocean. “You are all so…” He shook his head. “In the colony, while we have the freedom to choose our path, most of our lives are dedicated to survival. We fight, we protect, we hunt, but we take very little time to just… live. We have our games and art and festivals, but they are but brief moments of reprieve from our ongoing struggle for our lives.”</p><p>He turned back to Adam again. His expression was still placid, but his eyes glittered with excitement. “But you! You have no concern for such things. You choose to create things for no other reason than simply because you are able. You take an ordinary day,” and he turned to gesture back towards the bonfire, “and make it an occasion to celebrate, to be with those you love. You have the freedom to make your lives beautiful.”</p><p>Adam stared, enraptured by Blood’s impassioned speech. He swallowed heavily. “I thought you were a warrior, not a poet,” he murmured, blushing. His voice came out much breathier than he intended.</p><p>Blood tipped his head in acknowledgement, a faint smile gracing his face. “I was chosen to be the High Warrior of the colony by my predecessor, but I fight to protect my people. I think what fine things they create are worth protecting too, are they not?”</p><p>“They are.”</p><p>The two sat together for a while, silent but for the tide and the sound of their breath. The last remnants of sunlight slipped below the horizon, plunging the beach into night. The stars glittered and the moon glowed where they hung over the water. The cool night air prickled Adam’s skin, making him shiver. He heard a <em>*swish* </em>in the shallow water, and felt just the very tip of Blood’s fluke rest against his foot in the water. He shivered again for an entirely different reason.</p><p>Adam wasn’t sure how long the two of them stayed there; it must have been a while, as his eyes grew heavy and his yawning grew more frequent. A strong arm slipped around his shoulder.</p><p>“You need your rest, Adam. Go, return to your family.”</p><p>Adam yawned again and nodded. He braced a hand on Blood’s shoulder and pushed himself up off the sand.</p><p>“You planning on sticking around?” He tried not to sound too hopeful, which wasn’t hard, considering how much tired he was.</p><p>Blood’s face softened, oh-so slightly. “Most likely not; I have duties to return to at home. But I thank you for your company, Adam. I would very much like to see you again.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>August 3<sup>rd</sup>, 2011</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Since that night on the beach, Adam had neither seen nor heard from Blood again.</p><p><em>Ramble On </em>was back on the ocean, tracking some kind of enormous sea creature. Whatever it was, it was big and dangerous enough to drag almost a dozen fishermen and their boats to Davy Jones’ Locker. The entire crew was up on the deck, loaded up shotguns and harpoons at the ready.</p><p>The water around them darkened, the shadow of some massive beast filling the immediate area. The surface grew turbulent, bubbling and bulging as the creature rose. A massive domed head split the surface of the water; its leathery skin was a dull brownish-yellow. It rose, higher and higher and higher still, water sluicing off its gargantuan body.</p><p>One, two, three, eventually eight massive tentacles lifted out of the water, each tipped with a sharp barb. Two enormous milky-white eyes blinked open, rolling around in their sockets before focusing on the boat. All was still for a moment.</p><p>Then, the kraken shrieked.</p><p>The sound was like every horrible dial-tone rolled into one and blasted with the knob turned up to eleven. Adam stumbled back, his hands shooting up to cover his ears. The sound finally died out, leaving his ears ringing. As his hearing slowly returned to normal, Adam heard shots going off around him as the rest of the crew regained their focus. Adam readied his shotgun and started firing round after round in to the kraken.</p><p>The fight went on for what felt like hours. The kraken wasn’t happy about being shot, and it made sure they knew that. Some of its tentacles slammed down into the water, sending the boat heaving in the waves it stirred up. The rest of the tentacles struck out with their barbs towards the crew. They dodged and weaved their way around the stingers, the better fighters in the crew pulling out machetes to cut them off.</p><p>One particularly strong slam of a tentacle sent the boat heeling over; Adam lost his footing on the deck and went over the rail. He plunged headfirst into the water.</p><p>A disorienting moment later, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso and hauled him up out of the ocean and back onto the boat. Adam stumbled forwards, not yet expecting to be back on his feet. He whirled around, befuddled.</p><p>The familiar form of Blood floated in the water a few feet away. He was turned away from Adam, intently focused on the kraken. About a dozen or so merrows surrounded it, tridents drawn. Blood barked out a sharp order to the assembled warriors in a series of clicks and whistles. The other merrows sprang into action. Between the two groups, it took only another couple of minutes to bring the kraken down.</p><p>As the water settled, Adam made his way down to the stern of the boat. He sat down cross-legged near the edge; Blood was already there, waiting for him.</p><p>“Hello again, Adam.”</p><p>“Hi.” Adam looked out at the cluster of merrows, who were now working on hacking apart the kraken’s body. He turned back to Blood. “Fancy meeting you here. Why <em>are </em>you here, anyways?”</p><p>“The kraken had been attacking our warriors on their patrols for some time now; we were preparing our attack when your crew drew it out.” He tipped his head to Adam. “Thank you for the assistance.”</p><p>“No problem,” Adam said. “I guess you’re gonna have to get going, huh.”</p><p>“I should; I don’t like leaving the colony for too long.” Blood’s gold eyes studied Adam for a moment. “I have something to give you before I go.”</p><p>“Oh?” It didn’t appear to Adam that Blood had anything on his person, other than his trident. Blood’s expression gave nothing away except for a slight twinkle in his eye. He planted his hands on either side of Adam’s hips and, in one fluid motion, pushed himself up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Adam breath hitched. He could feel his cheeks flush under Blood’s lips. He blinked rapidly as Blood pulled away, his expression just as stoic and unreadable as always.</p><p>Before Blood could get too far, Adam brought his hands up, cradled his face, and pulled him back in. This second kiss was firm and full of unspoken promise. After a long moment, he released him. He leaned back as he caught his breath.</p><p>“When you get the chance,” Adam said, still slightly breathless, “you should come back and visit. I’ll show you how to do the whole dating thing – the human way.”</p><p>Blood’s face softened so slightly that if Adam wasn’t already familiar with the expression, he wouldn’t have noticed. He liked to think that expression was just for him.</p><p>“I’d like that very much.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you're wondering, Michael's tail will be posted in Wave Over Wave, once the chapter that he appears in gets written. If you're coming to this fic in the future, then you probably know that already!</p><p>Thanks for reading everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>